Fiore Academy, Gremios A Estudiar!
by Frozen-chan
Summary: Se abren las puertas de la nueva Fiore Academy a los magos más poderosos de Fiore. Los magos de Fairy Tail ymuchos más se inscriben para estudiar pero sobretodo, para divertir-se. GaLe pero puede haber multiparejas. Puede contener Lemmon.
1. Concurso por Fiore Academy!

**Holaa a todos :3, me llamo frozen-chaaan! Y este es mi primer fic, hace poco me había registrado así que haber como se me da, nee?!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ep.1 Concurso por Fiore Academy!<strong>

Este año en el reino de Fiore, una nueva academia de magia abre sus puertas a los magos de los gremios más poderosos: Saberthoot, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus y sobretodo nuestro gremio más poderoso... Fairy Tail.

*En el gremio Fairy Tail*

-Chicos prestad-me atención!-Gritó el maestro Macarov.

-Que pasa viejo?-Preguntó Natsu extrañado, porque siempre los llama por haber destruido algo, y el siempre era el responsable.

-Magos de Fairy Tail, en tres días abrirán una nueva academia de magia, y mañana haremos una competición para ver quien se merece ir. Mañana os explicaré los detalles, buena suerte!-Gritó Macarov.

-Yes, Sir!- Gritó todo el gremio con los puños en alto.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

-Nee, Lu-chan! Tenemos que esforzar-nos para entrar, no te parece?-Dijo una pequeña peliazul sonriente.

-Buena suerte, enana...-Le susurro Gajeel mientras él pasaba por delante dela barra del gremio, donde ellas estaban sentadas.

-Mooo... Odio cuando me trata así..-Se quejo Levy.

-Jajajaja! No te preocupes Levy-chan, lo hace con cariño.-Dijo Lucy riendo-se a más no poder.

-Si tu lo dices...Pero no me gusta queme trate como una niña pequeña...-Suspiró Levy apenada y a ala vez molesta.

-Entonces..Quieres que te vea como una mujer..?-Le pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa ''pícara''.

-Si.. Ah! N-No es lo que piensas!... Mooo.. Lu-chan!- Gritó Levy pegando-le pequeños golpes a Lucy.

-Levy mira, haremos un trato..-Dijo Lucy bajito.

-De que se trara..?-Preguntó Levy temerosa.

-Si conseguimos entrar las dos.. te ayudaré a que te vea más ''mujer''.-Dijo Lucy arqueando las dos cejas seguidamente..

-Okey!-Gritó Levy entusiasmada.

-Entonces, te gusta..!-Le preguntó Lucy feliz a la peliazul.

-N-No es eso.. Solo que no me gusta que me traten como una niña pequeña...-Dijo Levy muy sonrojada.

-Claro, claro.. Anda mira si es Gajeel sin camiseta!-Gritó Lucy señalando una meca donde estaba Gajeel.

-Ehh!? Donde?!-Gritó Levy sonrojada, acto después hizo un puchero al ver a Gajeel normal.

-Lu-chan!.-Gritó Levy molesta.

-Pues no haber mirado.. Va dime, que es lo que sientes por él?-Preguntó Lucy seria.

-La verdad.. No lo sé.. Pero no quiero que me vea como una niña pequeña..-Dijo Levy cabizbaja y muy sonrojada.

Pues ya sabes, tienes que pasarla prueba.-Dijo Lucy guiñándole el ojo.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

-Buena suerte, enana...-Le dijo Gajeel a Levy.

Seguidamente Gajeel se fue a su mesa de siempre, donde conversaba con PhanterLily, Natsu y Gray.

-Hey tornillos, molestando otra veza tu Levy-chan!?-Le preguntó Gray con voz coqueta.

-Tch..! Calla stripper..-Dijo Gajeel molesto.

-Ahora que pienso, por que la llamas enana a Levy?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Pues porque quiero...-Dijo Gajeel intentando ocultar su sonrojo con la mano.

-Oi, oi.. Porque Levy se esta quitando el vestido..?!-Gritó Gray asombrado.

-Ehhhh?! Donde!? Dímelo Gray!-Gritó Gajeel desesperado.

-Jajajajajajaj! Pervertido!-Gritaron Gray y Natsu señalando-le.

-He vuelto con mi zumo de kiwi, que pasa chicos?-Preguntó Lily.

-Que Gajeel es un pervertido!-Gritaron unisiono Gray y Natsu.

-Lo suponía..-Dijo Lily decepcionado.

-Dejad-me empaz! Seguro que vosotros haríais lo mismo con Lucy o Juvia!

-Nah, yo ya he visto a Lucy en pelotas.-Dijo tranquilamente Natsu.

-Como!?-Gritaron todos los de la mesa menos Natsu.

-Que? Lucy y yo llevamos una relación muy íntima sabéis..?-Dijo Natsu con una mirada pervertida.

-C-Como de íntima..?!-Preguntó Gray imaginando-se cosas para +18.

-N-No me digas S-Salamander, que la coneja te ha e-echo un hombre?!-Gritó Gajeel también imaginando-se demasiadas cosas.

-A quién llamas coneja, ehh?!- Gritó Lucy aproximando-se a Gajeel con un tono macara.

-Que le pasa?-Preguntó Gray.

-Mirajane le ha dado una poción extraña, y mira lo que ha pasado!-Gritó Levy.

-A ti te llamo coneja, baaka~-Dijo Gajeel sacando-le la lengua y estirando su parpado derecho hacía bajo.

-Lu-chan, cálmate!-Gritó Levy alterada viendo como su amiga tenía un fuerte cambio de personalidad por la poción.

-Deja a la coneja, enana..-Dijo Gajeel provocando a Lucy.

-Ya me cansé, ábrete puerta de la sirena ( N.A: no sabía lo que dice ella cuando habré las puertas así que me lo invento, haber si acierto e.e), Acuario!-Gritó Lucy abriendo la puerta de Acuario en un vaso de agua.

-Ohh, así que quieres pelea, ehh?!-Gritó Gajeel haciendo que su brazo se transformase en un pilar de hierro.

-Oi, no deberíamos pararlos Natsu?-Dijo Gray preocupado.

-Nah, Acuario se ocupara de todo.-Dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lucy! Como te atreves a abrir mi portal en un vaso de agua, ehh?! Bastarda!-Gritó Acuario enfurecida, acto seguido inundo todo Fairy Tail.

-Acuario, cierre forzado!-Gritó Lucy antes de que Acuario inundara toda Magnolia.

-Juvia, ayúdanos!-Gritó todo Fairy Tail al ver a la maga de agua entrar en el gremio.

-Gray-sama necesita mi ayuda! Water Lock!-Dijo Juvia haciendo que toda el agua del gremio se trasladara al mar en una gran esfera de agua.

-Gracias Juvia.-Dijo Gray levantando-le el pulgar.

-Todo sea por Gray-sama!-Gritó Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

-Va Gajeel, discúlpate con Lu-chan!-Gritó Levy enfadada.

-Solo si me prometes algo..-Dijo Gajeel serio.

-Q-Que..?!-Preguntó Levy extrañada.

-Tienes que entrar a la academia sí o sí.-Ordeno el dragon slayer Gajeel.

-O-Okey..-Dijo Levy arqueando una ceja.

-Entonces trato echo!-Dijo Gajeel dando-le un apretón de manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaas, espero que os haya gustado mi primer fic :$<strong>

**Quería aclarar unas cosas: la pareja es GaLe, pero haré un poco de multiparejas, triángulos amorosos..Etc... Pero la principal es GaLe.**

**En el proximo episodio comenzara el concurso Fairy! Lo tengo medio escrito así que puedo que mañana o pasado mañana este listo.**

**Espero que os guste la historia.**

**Rewievs? :3**


	2. Concurso en marcha!

**Bueno ya tengo el segundo episodio, iba a hacerlo otro día pero como soy nueva no puedo publicar mi historia/fic hasta despues de 12h, así que seguire escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Concurso en marcha!<strong>

*Al día siguiente*

-Hola muchacho de Fairy Tail! Hoy se celebra el concurso para decidir quienes irán a Fiore Academy!-Dijo Macarov en el gran escenario del gremio.

-Os explicare los detalles, los directores de Fiore Academy que son los maestros de los gremios legítimos más famosos, han decidido que de este gremio estudiarán 10 magos, 5 mujeres y 5 hombres. El concurso sera en dos partes, hombres y mujeres por separado. Solo los 10 magos más fuertes del sexo masculino participarán. Igual para las mujeres.-Explicó el maestro Macarov.

-Ahora comenzaremos con el concurso masculino, que sera haremos desde nuestro patio trasero del gremio. Donde una lacrima reproducirá todo el concurso en el centro de Magnolia.-Explicó seguidamente Macarov.-Los nominados son..:

Natsu Dragneel

Max Alors

Freed Justine

Gray Fullbuster

Gajeel Redfox

Elfman Strauss

Laxus Dreyar

Jet

Droy

Bickslow

-Todos estos harán combates 1 VS 1 y los cinco ganadores estarán en Fiore Academy.-Dijo Mirajane quién se encontraba en el escenario presentando el nuevo acontecimiento.

-Los combates durarán 10 min. y todos serán a la vez. Las parejas son..:

Gray Fullbuster VS Droy

Bicklow VS Laxus Dreyar

Max Alors VS Natsu Dragneel

Jet VS Gajeel Redfox

Freed Justine VS Elfman Strauss

-Comiencen a pelear en tres,..dos,..uno.. ya!-Gritó Mirajane alzando una bandera roja.

Se vierón explosiones de fuego, rayos cayendo del cielo, runas magicas, arena, martillos de hielo y muchos pilares de metal.

*10 min. después*

-Tenemos los resultados!-Gritó una feliz Mirajane.

Primera Batalla : Gray Fullbuster!

Segunda Batalla : Laxus Dreyar!

Tercera Batalla : Freed Justine!

Cuarta Batalla : Gajeel Redfox!

Quinta Batalla : Natsu Dragneeel!

* * *

><p>-Enhorabuena!- Gritarón todos tirando confeti de colores.<p>

-Ahora el turno de las mujeres, un concurso de cosplay!-Gritó el maestro ebrio.

-Nanii!?-Gritó todo el gremio con los ojos como platos.

-Las nominadas son..:

Lucy Heartfillia

Cana Alberona

Wendy Marvell

Juvia Loxar

Evergreen

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Levy McGarden

Lissana Strauss

BiscaCornnell

* * *

><p>-Que comienze el cosplay!-Gritó el maestro.<p>

Lucy Hearfillia!:

-Nyaaa~!-Dijo Lucy con cosplay de gato negro.

-Te podrías vestir así algún día para mi, no?!-Gritó Natsu al escenario.

-Pero que tipo de relación tienen estos dos?!-Gritaron Gray y Gajeel unisiono.

* * *

><p>Cana Alberona:<p>

-Jou, jou, jou!-Gritó Cana ebria y con cosplay de papa Noel. Barba incluida.

-Pero que cosplayes ese?! Y porque ebria?!-Gritó todo el gremio

* * *

><p>Wendy Marvell:<p>

-Aye Sir!-Gritó la pequeña Wendy vestida con cosplay de Happy.

-Te queda!- Gritó Happy orgulloso.

* * *

><p>Juvia Loxar:<p>

-Yijaaaaaa!-Gritó la Loxar con cosplay de vaquera ''sexy''.

-Quítatelo todo Juvia!- Gritó Natsu simulando la voz de Gray.

-Todo sea por Gray-sama!-Exclamó la peliazul con corazones en los ojos.

-Noo!-Gritó Gray a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Evergreen:<p>

-Gremlin!-Gritó Ever haciendo que muchas esferas luminosas la rodearan, mientras ella vestía cosplay de hada.

-O-Otoko!-Gritó Elfman sonrojado con la nariz que le echaba humo.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet:<p>

-Re-equipar! Armadura del pulgatorio!-Gritó Erza re-equipando y con cosplay de Erza... Famoso en Magnolia.

-Eso esta permitido?!-Gritó el gremio

* * *

><p>Mirajane Strauss:<p>

-Lo siento..!-Gritó Mirajane con cosplay de Aries.

-Perfecta elección!-Gritó Loke saliendo de el mundo celestial.

* * *

><p>Levy McGarden:<p>

-Que desea amo? Un baño, o tal vez a mí..?-Dijo La McGarden vestida con cosplay de sirviente bastante ''sexy''. (N.A: Te violo, lo juro xD)

-Pffff!-Se escucho a Gajeel caer-se al suelo con una hemorragia nasal.

-Es demasiado joven para esto...-Dijo Gray al ver-lo.

* * *

><p>Lissana Strauss:<p>

-Otoko!-Gritó Lissana con cosplay del Take Over: Satan Soul de Elfman.

-Esto es enserio?!-Gritó otra vez el gremio.

-Nee-chan!-Gritó Elfman animando-la.

* * *

><p>Bisca Cornell:<p>

-Muu~-Dijo Bisca con cosplay de vaca (N.A: LOOOOOOOOL).

-Porfavoooor, esto no tiene sentido!-Gritó Gajeel y Gray indignados.

* * *

><p>-Ya tenemos los resultados!-Gritó Macarov.<p>

-Las ganadoras son:

Erza Scarlet!

Lucy Heartfillia!

Mirajane Strauss!

Levy McGarden!

Juvia Loxar!

-Enhorabuena a todos! Vosotros 10 estáis dentro de Fiore Academy!-Gritó Macarov.

-Mañana tenéis todo el día para hacer las maletas, porque el lunes tendréis un día ajetreado.-Advirtió el maestro.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO-

-Nee, neee. Lu-chan.-Dijo Levy llamando la atención de Lucy.

-Dime?-Preguntó Lucy extrañada.

-Cumpliras el trato, no..?-Preguntó Levy sonrojada.

-Pues claro que sí! Soy una mujer de palabra!-Afirmo Lucy orgullosa de ella misma.

-Mmm.. Que trato Lucy?-Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de Levy y Lucy.

-N-Natsu?! N-nada..jeje-Dijo Levy riéndo nerviosa.

-Si es así venid a sentaros con todos, estamos hablando de la academia.-Dijo Natsu llevandolas a una mesa del gremio, donde estaban todos los futuros alumnos de Fiore Academy.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO-

-Chicos he traido a Lucy ya Levy!-Gritó Natsu enfrente de la mesa.

-Estamos delante no grites ,volcan...-Dijo Gray molesto.

-Que has dicho stripper helado..?!-Gritó Natsu más fuerte.

-Pues lo que has oído cerebro de lava!-Gritó Gray levantando-se de la silla.

-Vale ya!-Gritó Erza cogiéndolos del cuello.

-A-Aye..-Dijeron los dos Happy's.

-Bueno, chicos. De que hablabais?- Preguntó Levy sentando-se en una silla al lado de Mirajane y Lucy

-De la academia! Se ve que muchos gremios ingresarán y haremos clases con ellos.-Dijo Juvia feliz.

-Entonces nos mezclaran, no? Quiero decir, no estaremos todos en la misma clase?-Preguntó Levy un poco triste.

-Si te digo la verdad, a Fairy Tail nos han dado el privilegio de ir 10 personas en la misma clase!- Exclamo Mirajane feliz.

-Enserio?!-Gritó Lucy.

-Sí, somos privilegiados. Los otros gremios vienen com personas.-Explicó Laxus que estaba en un rincón de la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-Whoaa! Y cuantas personas habrá en nuestra clase!? Que gremios blah blah blah!?-Comenzaron a preguntar todos a Laxus como desesperados, hasta el punto de gritar y empujar-se.

-Yo se que vendrán 2 personas de Saberthoot.-Dijo Natsu.

-Y yo se que 2 de Lamia Scale-Dijo Gray.

-Supongo que serán dos de cada gremio legítimo y nosotros 10.-Dijo Levy.

-Supongo..Y la academia esa, es interna, no?- Preguntó Freed.

-Si tenemos que elegir un compañero, pero si somos 5 chicas y 5 chicos y tenemos que dormir separados, eso quiere decir...-Dijo Lucy , pero la interrumpieron.

-Que los que sobren tendrán que compartir habitación con alguien de otro gremio.-Dijo Gajeel.

-Y si elegimos las parejas ahora para aclarar-nos?-Preguntó Erza.

-Okey!-Dijo Levy sacando un bolígrafo mágico.

-Haber, habrán 6 habitaciones, donde 2 de ellas serán compartidas con una persona de otro Gremio.-Dijo Levy dibujando en el aire.

-Yo, quiero ir con otro gremio. Para experimentar..-Dijo Gray con una frase _''cool''._

-Vale, entonces yo voy con Salamander.-Dijo Gajeel.

-Por mi vale.-Dijo Natsu estrechando-le la mano a Gajeel.

-Yo quiero ir con otro gremio también, tengo esperanza que me toque con Jenny!-Dijo la inocente Mirajane.

-Yo voy con Juvia, quiero que nuestra amistad sea mas profunda!-Dijo Erza abrazando a Juvia con su armadura.

-Entonces solo quedamos nosotras dos y Laxus y Freed.-Dijo Levy acabando sus cálculos.

-No tengo problema en compartir habitación con Laxus.-Afirmó Freed.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Laxus.

-Pues Lu-chan, somos compañeras.-Dijo Levy feliz.

-Sí!-Gritó Lucy.

-Bueno muchachos, mañana a hacerlas maletas y después a estudiar!-Gritó Erza

-Aye Sir!-Gritarón todos los de la mesa haciendo el simbolo de Fairy Tail con la mano.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeen, ya he acabado este, en el proximo ya iran a la academia(porfin xD) Espero que os guste la historia : Dejad rewievs3**

**Adelanto:**

**Nuevos compañeros y nuevo look**


End file.
